This I Promise You
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Oneshot from Shadows of Protection. Kotarō has nothing to lose except for one thing... Annarei.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi, takes place during Shadows of Protection, my crossover.

**This I Promise You**

Kotarō Inugami walked through the forest, searching for his close friend. Still wearing the ripped black blazer, worn black pants, and battered golden yellow t-shirt with his Ra Yellow Sneakers. It had only been a few hours since the latest demonic attack on Duel Academy. Everyone was in the infirmary... well... everyone except Annarei Kizuna.

She had lost control of her white magic and attacked Aerie Amser and Maha Vega by mistake. Terrified of herself, she had fled deep into the woods. Kotarō was the one they sent to find the distressed mage.

'There she is!' Kotarō thought as he walked quietly down the forest path, stopping short once he reached the edge of the forest spring's crystal clear water. The stars overhead were reflecting in the water and the silver moonlight landed on the one he had been searching for after what seemed like hours. His dark brown eyes gazed at the raven haired girl standing waist deep in the spring water, her back turned to him. 'I wonder why she's here tho'...'

"Uh... Annarei?" called Kotarō, the somewhat bushy haired girl clenched up even further. "Hey! You alright?"

She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts that went a few inches above her knees and a dark purple open vest over a sleeveless amethyst turtle neck top. On her feet wear a pair of white combat boots that stopped in the middle of her shins and she wore black and dark purple knuckle gloves that stopped at mid forearm.

"Annarei?!" Kotarō shouted.

She refused to look at him as she continued crying. The dog hanyō stepped into the water just as sparkles of white and gold light surrounded it. Annarei didn't move as they circled around her, dancing in the night air. Kotarō jumped and reached his arm out just as she disappeared in an orb of gold and white light.

It slowly dimmed away and his dark brown eyes widened in shock, his gaze landing on a mystical creature in place of where Annarei had been standing. A hanyō stood there, now facing him. Her somewhat bushy golden-white hair fell down to the middle of her back like a waterfall. On top of her head was a pair of gold and white dog ears as a gold tail moved slowly back and forth. The only thing Kotarō recognized were the dark forest green eyes shining with tears... Annarei's eyes.

"K-Kotarō?" stammered the hanyō. "W-Why are you here?"

Kotarō shook his head, a loss for words. He had never seen anything so... mystical... in his life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kotarō whispered, hurt in his voice. "Why didn't you lemme know that we were the same?"

Annarei staggered back from him, going deeper into the spring.

"D-Don't come any closer! I-I can't bear to hurt anyone else!" cried Annarei.

Kotarō waded forward slowly, "It's alright... Aerie and Maha are okay now."

"No!" Annarei shut her dark forest green eyes tightly. "You can't! I don't want to harm you!"

Her back hit the cliff wall and she shuddered, hugging herself. Kotarō reached out and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back away from the cliff and closer to him.

"It's okay." Kotarō coaxed, pulling her close. "I gotcha."

"Uh..." Annarei let out a surprised squeak and opened her tear filled eyes, her hands on Kotarō's chest as he held her tighter. She blinked in surprise and her hands gripped Kotarō's golden yellow tee slowly. "Uh... um..."

'Why is he hugging me like this?' Annarei thought, terrified. 'It's so unlike Kotarō to act like this...'

"Why?" was all she could whisper.

Tighter.

"I made a promise." Kotarō whispered in a voice Annarei had never heard. "I promised to protect you."

His soft dark brown eyes bored into her dark forest green ones after he pulled gently away, gripping her bare shoulders. She had lost herself in those caring dark brown eyes.

Eyes that were usually filled with determination and hatred...

Kotarō felt something overcome him, as he embraced her as tightly as he could, hot tears pouring from his eyes.

"Without you in my life... I just wouldn't be living at all!" Kotarō cried. "I need to know that you'll be safe! I can't bear to lose you like I've lost everyone else!"

'Kotarō? Why is he... acting so... strange?'

"Why?" she asked again.

Kotarō held her even tighter, the tears falling from his face onto Annarei's bare shoulders. He couldn't dare answer the one he tried so hard to protect... So hard to hide the truth from...

Annarei slowly looked into Kotarō's dark brown eyes with her dark forest green ones. The stars reflecting within them as her golden-white locks fell down her back.

"Is... protecting me everything to you?" Annarei asked in a soft whisper. Kotarō closed his eyes tightly. "Don't close your eyes! Tell me! Is protecting me everything to you, Kotarō?!"

"Annarei..." muttered Kotarō. "I can't just tell you."

"It means everything to me to know!" cried Annarei. "I have to know!"

Kotarō took his left hand to her cheek slowly, his right arm around her waist.

"Uh..." Annarei felt her eyes dropping closed at the soft touch of his hand. "Kotarō..." 

"You don't have to be alone anymore." whispered Kotarō, his forehead touching Annarei's. "I give you my word. I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won."

"But, why?" Annarei whispered back, opening her eyes halfway.

Kotarō smiled gently, "I hid for some time, but now I understand." Her hands were against his chest and she tightened her grip on his t-shirt. "I'll protect you forever. This I promise you."

Annarei could feel Kotarō's heart pounding and could hear her own in her eardrums.

"I..." The slightly shorter girl swallowed the lump in her throat. "I... I love..."

Kotarō didn't know what had overcome him as he suddenly kissed Annarei. Her dark forest green eyes blinked in surprise before dropping closed, falling straight into the kiss. She had waited for so long to finally tell Kotarō the truth...

Protecting Suna was her life.

And Kotarō's was to protect Annarei. He promised to protect her forever. And she could tell that he meant it. Not through just Kotarō's words, but through his soft and gentle kiss. Kotarō finally ended it as softly as it begun, his dark brown eyes filled with surprise and tears.

"I love you." Kotarō and Annarei whispered together.

**The End**

A/N: Aw! That felt good! I really like fluff... maybe a little too much. I hope you like this! (Yes, Kotarō is slightly OOC, but a girl can dream, can't she?) Three things inspired me! My love for fluff, Final Fantasy RPGs, and Evanescence! (Yes, I need to get outta my house... desperately.) Please Read and Review! NO FLAMEZ!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
